


Finding You in This Broken World

by 5_coloredstorm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Companions, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: In this barren wasteland called earth, all Sho ever wanted was a life companion.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Finding You in This Broken World

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this prompt ever since and finally, I made it into a short fic (LOL)  
> And yes, it’s apocalypse, zombie AU!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story. Comments are well-appreciated.

Sakurai Sho was already aware right from the start that he was similar yet very different compared to others. Every being that his eyes landed on seemed to be lost on what their existence truly was. But for Sho, he still retained his conscience, the conscience that repeatedly told him that he was more than what he presumes to be him.

His stomach and mouth were a different story altogether. It kept on urging him to take a quite peculiar diet which is a stark contrast from his previous life as a human.

What made him fit in into the current society was his ultimate longing for human brains.

Who would have thought that the great and genius neurologist, Sakurai Sho of Kyoto University, would be craving for that thing that he studies and examines every single day? A really weird craving…

It was his meal from morning til night — preying on any human brain in sight. So were the other beings that were just like him.

However, unlike him, they were just walking mindlessly, continuously repeating one word, “brains.”

He doesn’t know how long it has been since the world turned into a complete wasteland full of zombies. But, there’s one thing he’s sure about… and that was he haven’t met a single soul that was just like him — a zombie that has a sound mind.

Zombies have a biological makeup that was quite different than humans. They do not get thirsty. They can walk hundreds of miles without feeling any single fatigue at all. They do not require sleep. They only moved based on instincts.

Sho was unique and deviates from what it is to be a zombie.

He does not intentionally look for brains. Instead, during the day when the sun was up, during the night time when the moon covers the entirety of earth, he was walking… searching… hoping to find someone… anyone…

One… two… three… until to a thousandth or so… That’s the amount of zombies he came across and neither of them were the ones he’s looking for. He might be surrounded by creatures just like him but there was still loneliness creeping inside.

What's the use of a world populated by many when not a single existence recognizes him?

Was this a punishment made by the Gods? Was this his retribution for stealing some pocket money from his parents when he was a kid or a damnation because he can’t save the old man he promised to cure from a brain disease?

Gods or any entity that placed him in this lifetime of suffering, they did a great damn job. It was a real misery to live in a world all alone, in deep seclusion, feeling lonely despite the crowd of zombies he encounters everyday.

All he wanted was a companion…

Sho was so overwhelmed by the severity of his fate that he did not notice that he already stepped inside a human settlement. He looked up and saw tents with humans peeking out of the covers, curious and slightly cowering in fear due to his presence.

He gulped.

Human settlements are a bad thing for a lone zombie especially for someone like him who rarely fights humans and gets his daily sustenance from scraps of zombies or already dead humans.

He stepped back upon spotting two armed men. One was holding a gun and the other one was a knife. Their expressions evidently described the future of the poor zombie once he was caught. There was no time to blank out and in a blink of an eye, one of the men fired a shot and hit Sho on his shoulder.

Sho might be a zombie but it doesn’t make him omnipotent.

He writhed in pain as he turned around and fled the scene in haste. He was cursing in his mind and blaming himself for not being mindful.

The humans were, at first, surprised by the odd behavior exhibited by the zombie. A zombie that runs away? — that’s indeed new. Nevertheless, flabbergasted they may be, the two men chased the zombie with the hopes to extinguish at least one of the members of the race that drove them to almost extinction.

Sho, meanwhile, ran towards the forest and searched for the biggest tree trunk that he could find, hoping to stay there until the tension of the humans die down. His heart had already stopped beating but if it does, it might be in full throttle right now.

He could hear footsteps, rushing and coming closer towards him. There were angry screams, wanting him to come out and show himself. Now, he’s thankful that he has a sound mind or else, he’ll surely be dead right now. He jumped into a bush and hid there for the time being.

Sho called on to the Gods that he once cursed out loud. He was praying and begging to be saved by them. He wanted to live longer, at least, until he met the companion he’s been looking for.

His ears picked up a rustling of leaves. A gun was presumed to be reloaded. Curses filling up his mind. He bit down his lips and placed his hands over his ears.

There was no zombie who would act like that but for Sho, he is no zombie — he’s just an existence that probably likes brains.

A deep whisper was heard causing him to shudder.

“Found you…”

A sinister smile was visible in the human’s face. Were humans always been like this? A question came to his mind. Well, they would be if they were drove into corner like this.

A gun was pointing at him. His pupils were shaking. His whole body trembled. And as his eyes focused on the human in front of him, he realized that maybe it was his fate all along. Maybe he was a creature that’s not meant to exist.

Haa… he lived a good life…

He closed his eyes and slowly accepted death that was approaching.

Or so he thought…

_Thud_

Upon hearing that something fell down, he fluttered his eyes open. That was when he realized that it was not something but rather someone. The human who should have brought his demise was now lying on the ground unconscious.

He slowly gazed up and saw a brown-haired, slightly tanned man — no, a brown-haired, slightly tanned zombie. It was a zombie. A zombie have saved him. Sho did not move and only stared at the creature in astonishment.

He examined the presence that has suddenly appeared. The zombie was quite skinny but he's quite mighty for knocking out a muscular man that seemed to be in the same level of strength as a military man.

What's unusual was that the zombie did not seize the opportunity to eat the brain of the unconscious human.

It's not typical...

It's like he was aware...

Sho flinched when the unknown zombie turned around and looked at him.

There was no movement, reaction nor response. He just kept on looking.

Does… he…

But before Sho could finish his thoughts, the zombie jumped past him in a fast motion. He was like a lion trying to catch a prey. His eyes followed him and watched as the zombie knocked out the remaining human that was searching for him.

He’s weird… Sho thought. Similarly weird like him.

  
He’s weird! He repeated. It’s no longer a tone of curiosity but happiness.

And as he stood up to approach him, the tanned zombie began to walk away, almost as if he had forgotten that another zombie was in the area.

He’s getting away! Why?!

The pain from the gunshot earlier was still present but that’s not of significance anymore. He pushed himself to move past the giant bushes, the thick scattered branches. He wanted to catch up but the tanned zombie was fast.

No!

He picked up his pace.

Stop!

He groaned in pain; however, he kept on running.

Zombies can’t speak. Zombies can’t shout. All they could do was physical work. He wanted to call him out. He wished for him to stop, look at him and notice him.

Despite the immense throbbing that he’s experiencing right now due to his injury, he lifted his right arm up. This was more important than his agony. It’s a once in a lifetime chance.

His sharp claws became visible and when he was already an arms length, with a swift motion, he latched on to the upper arm of the zombie. His claws dug in so deep that a green liquid oozed out.

Shoot… he might have overdone it this time.

The tanned zombie was rather late in his response. It took him a long time to notice that he was injured. He was slow unlike the time when he was fighting.

His eyes darted first at the green blood dripping out of his shoulders and then, turned his gaze towards the zombie that was clutching onto him tightly.

The two simply stared at each other, their eyes still at each other in pure curiousity.

There were no words. Sho wanted to say at least a hi or a greeting but he can’t, he physically can’t. Still, he was hopeful that the tanned zombie could understand his intention. He, then, looked down to the ground and thought that he could write there. The tanned zombie might be able to read.

But before he could attempt to do that… his right hand suddenly felt a soft touch. He looked at it and noticed a hand was placed on top of his.

Was he angry? Sho feared that it was there to remove his hands.

In complete desperation, he opened his mouth and uttered a deep, inaudible sound.

"Aggghhh..."

Why is it always like this...

Was this the end...

However, the grip that held onto him became tighter. Surprised, he gazed back onto the tanned zombie and saw that he was smiling. There was a gentle smile on his face.

Sho was stunned.

The tanned zombie’s free hand went onto his hair and ruffled it. He, then, turned towards the direction of the forest’s exit and began walking.

Sho followed.

The tanned zombie’s hand remained its hold on Sho’s right hand. And once in a while, the zombie would look back at Sho as if confirming if he's still there.

It took quite awhile for Sho return to his senses. The corners of his mouth went into a curve. A smile adorned his face as he loosened his grip onto the tanned zombie's upper arm.

He trusted the hand that was holding him.

He, then, breathed out a sigh of happiness.

Finally… he found his companion.


End file.
